JANUS
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: menjadi malaikat sekaligus iblis yang akan memeluk untuk kemudian menghempaskan Naruto disaat yang bersamaan. Sasuke. Mind to RnR?


**JANUS**

Disclaimer: Masashi Koshimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Rate: T

Genre: hurt & romance

Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC.

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti bagaimana awalnya ia bisa terjatuh pada pemuda ini. Pemuda yang tengah menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari-jemari kurus miliknya. Pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya erat di bawah rinai hujan. Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa jemarinya dingin dan sama sekali tak membalas genggamannya. Bahkan terkesan acuh.

Yang ia tahu, Naruto tak pernah mau tahu, sekalipun memang ia tahu.

Sekalipun sudah berkali-kali di mana Naruto menumpahkan air matanya di punggung Sasuke, pemuda itu tak pernah bergeming. Sekedar menjadi pahlawan atau menggerakkan ibu jarinya untu menghapus air mata yang ada. Hanya egoisme yang terjunjung tinggi oleh kostum aristokrat bersulam emas yang selalu menempel di tubuhnya. Mengalahkan perasaan dari dalam dirinya. Meninggalkan lampiran yang terkubur dalam sebagai sesuatu yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Jauh dalam sana, Sasuke ingin melindungi senyum itu, bukan menumpahkannya sebagai air mata yang terbuang percuma. Tapi itu hanya terucap dalam hati. Karena kembali tertelan oleh pengaruh ego yang tinggi. Sasuke tak menyukai itu.

Ia harus menyembunyikannya. Perasaan itu. Perasaan pada pemuda pirang yang saat ini masih mendekapnya erat. Menangis. Menyembunyikan untuk dirinya. Karena itu, ia harus menahan diri.

Seperti benang merah yang lapuk termakan waktu. Semakin lama ikatan yang terjalin semakin rapuh. Hanya serat-serat kecil yang masih mengikat. Bukankah satu sentuhan dari pihak lain dapat memutuskannya? Itu sangat mudah.

Sekuat apapun Sasuke mencoba bersembunyi dari rasa takut – dan rasa cintanya pada sang blonde – ia selalu kalah.

Naruto bukan orang yang jahat, Sasuke juga bukan. Bukan keduanya. Tak salah jika mereka – yang sama-sama laki-laki – saling terjatuh pada hati masing-masing. Semua ini hanya alur yang berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Tak ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Sekalipun Sasuke tahu, bahwa Itachi selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

Sasuke tak peduli, karena ia tak pernah menganggap orang-orang itu ada.

Sayangnya, ia sudah berpegang pada janji lain. Janji yang tak pernah ia kehendaki. Dan ia harus memegang perjanjian itu. Ini bukan masalah cinta. Sama sekali bukan, karena pada hakekatnya, cinta tak mengenal perjanjian atau apapun itu istilahnya.

Pelukan Naruto semakin kuat merengkuh tubuhnya yang mulai basah oleh air hujan dan air mata yang bercampur jadi satu. Tidak. Sasuke masih dapat membedakan antara air mata Naruto dan rembesan air hujan di punggungnya.

Di bawah pohon oak besar dan di sisi bangku taman, mereke berdua berdiri mematung.

Beberapa bulan lalu saat Naruto mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah pedesaan kecil yang jauh dari kota, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak larut dalam suasana yang diam dan sejuk. Bersama rinai hujan dan lumpur-lumpur yang terciprat, untuk yang pertama kali Sasuke merasakan seperti apa hujaman air hujan yang sebenarnya. Bukan air pancuran kamar mandi yang di usulkan kakaknya sewaktu ia merengek ingin bermain hujan. Ketika itu ia baru berumur empat tahun. Seingatnya.

Sasuke dapat tertawa lebar tanpa takut kamera paparazzi yang menguntitnya. Saling bermain kejar-kejaran di pematang sawah yang becek dan licin – ingat berapa kali Sasuke terjerembab di dalamnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah waktu itu – Sasuke merasa lebih baik dari pada harus duduk menatap tumpukan kertas dengan warna yang sama setiap harinya. Hitam dan putih. Itu monotone.

Sasuke lebih tertarik menatap manusia berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah yang berantakan dan meraup bibirnya singkat. Hanya Naruto yang bisa seperti itu.

Pegangannya semakin menguat pada keyakinan akan kehidupan yang lebih indah bersama sang blonde. Ketika Naruto memeluk lehernya, ia ingat sesuatu. Sasuke tak yakin jika semua akan lurus tanpa belokan berarti.

Saat itu Naruto datang padanya dan mengundangnya untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan sang blonde. Memaksanya untuk mengangguk – karena berbagai macam cara yang dilakukan Naruto – dan membuat Sasuke menelpon sekretarisnya untuk membatalkan beberapa pertemuan dengan klien esok hari. Tak lupa sedikit bentakan kecil di telepon itu.

Sasuke tak dapat menolak Naruto. Apapun itu. Karena Naruto selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya mengangguk. Setuju.

Ketika langkah jenjangnya mulai menapaki satu persatu ubin berkilau di koridor kantornya, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak berhenti. Memilih untuk mendekatkan telinganya di depan pintu karena sedikit namanya terselip dari obrolan yang samar terdengar dari luar. Tapi Sasuke tahu, itu jelas menyangkut tentangnya.

Ketika pembicaraan itu semakin meruncing pada kata-kata perjodohan dan memilihnya sebagai obyek utama, Sasuke merasa pegangan terhadap keyakinannya perlahan mengendur. Memutuskan untuk menerobos pintu itu dan mulai mengikuti alur percakapan, Sasuke melewatkan Naruto dinobatkan sebagai pelajar terbaik tahun angkatannya.

Antara dirinya dan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu, telah terjadi sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang tak mengenal cinta – lupakan soal gender, orientasi seksual atau apalah itu namanya – yang membuat Sasuke tersedak oksigennya sendiri.

Di balik serentetan warna merah muda yang menempel di tubuh gadis Haruno itu – yang sejujurnya membuat Sasuke merasa akan segera buta mendadak – ia dapat melihat gurat tak percaya sekaligus tak mau secara bersamaan. Begitupun dirinya sendiri.

Tentang jodoh. Tentang perusahaan. Tentang hal-hal menjengkelkan – menurut Sasuke – yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang tua itu, sejujurnya Sasuke tak ada di sana. Ia berada pada tempat dimana seharusnya ia datang. Penobatan Naruto, ia seharusnya berada di sana. Bukan di tempat ini. Bukan dengan orang-orang yang tak mengenal dirinya yang sesungguhnya, Orang-orang itu hanya mengenal dirinya yang semu dan tertutup oleh aturan-aturan sampah buatan ayahnya.

Bahkan mungkin ayahnya tak akan percaya jika Sasuke pernah bermain lumpur di area pesawahan bersama seorang anak SMA.

Tak ada gunanya bagi Sasuke untuk melawan. Tak ada yang perlu dilawan. Karena memang tak akan ada perlawanan. Bagi ayahnya – dan termasuk kakaknya yang ia yakini sebagai hasil cloning dari ayahnya sendiri. Kau tahu bagaimana identiknya mereka berdua?—perlawanan seperti apapun dari Sasuke, hanya akan mendapat kikikan penuh ejekan dan tatapan remeh.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke katakan kalau dia mencintai seorang laki-laki? Atau yang lebih buruk adalah seorang siswa SMA? Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, ia pernah tercebur ke dalam sawah berlumpur beberapa kali bersama orang yang ia cintai itu?

Sasuke yakin, Fugaku akan tersedak pulpen yang ia genggam. Dan ia akan kehilangan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya banyak pilihan yang bisa Sasuke ambil dengan berapa persen kemungkinan berhasil untuk menghindar dari perjodohan sialan itu. Taruh saja, jika ia melarikan diri tanpa memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Ia yakin, bukan ia yang akan ditangkap. Melainkan Naruto.

Kenapa?

Karena jika Naruto berada di tangan dua mahluk cloning itu, Sasuke dapat memastikan bahwa ia akan datang tanpa di undang. Atau lebih spesifik, menyerahkan diri. Ingat, itu konyol! Pikirkan dengan matang jika ingin melarikan diri. Atau Naruto akan menjadi umpan.

Karenanya, ia harus menurunkan tangan, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menyerahkan pergelangan tangannya untuk terborgol bersama gadis merah muda yang ketika itu tersenyum paksa ke arahnya.

Saat ia menatap mata berkilat milik Fugaku, yang seolah berkata tak-ada-penolakan-sedikitpun-jika-kau-masih-ingin-hidup padanya. Sasuke harus menjadi malaikat sekaligus iblis yang akan memeluk untuk kemudian menghempaskan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih mati.

" Bolehkan jika aku marah?"

Suara Naruto terdengar samar di balik deras hujan yang semakin menjadi.

" Maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke dingin. Sekalipun begitu tak ada salahnya jika ia ingin tahu maksud pertanyaan dari orang yang ia cintai (sampai saat inipun masih).

" Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Bukan dia. Aku yang lebih dulu memiliki hatimu. Bukan dia. Tapi mengapa harus dia yang memilikimu pada akhirnya? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya sebaris kalimat keluar dari bibirnya. " Salahnya, kita terlahir dalam gender yang sama. Dan aku tak bisa membawamu pada orang tua itu. Dan yang lebih salah lagi, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan yang lain."

" Apa aku harus transgend dulu agar Tuan Fugaku menerima bocah ingusan sepertiku? Apa gender menghalangi semuanya?"

" Tak ada yang harus kau lakukan. Pergilah. Menjauh. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini."

" Aku tak bisa."

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan menatap dalam iris safir Naruto. Membiarkan keheningan melanda sejenak bersama rintik hujan yang semakin menjadi. Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Naruto kuat.

" Pergilah. Karena selamanya aku akan menjadi boneka Uchiha! Tak aka nada yang berubah selama aturan sampah itu masih mengikatku. Tak ada."

" Kau munafik Sasuke! Kau tak bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Jika kau ingin menghentikan perjodohan itu, lakukan. Jika kau ingin meneruskannya, lakukan! Di hadapan mereka kau berpura-pura setuju, sedangkan di hadapanku kau terus menerus mengikatku! Semua sudah terlanjur!"

Cukup, Naruto sudah cukup bersabar untuk terus menjadi pihak yang kalah. Selama ini selalu ia yang tersembunyi. Ia yang selalu mengalah.

" Kalau aku menghentikan perjodohan ini dan pergi denganmu, apa kau siap menjadi gelandangan? Tertawa-tawa di emperan pertokoan sekalipun perutmu menggigil lapar?" Sasuke semakin erat mencengkeram bahu Naruto yang sedikit bergetar oleh dingin dan isak tertahan.

" Jika itu yang bisa dilakukan. Aku tak peduli harus merangkak sekalipun. Aku tak peduli jika nanti aku akan bergelut di dalam kelaparan. Aku tak peduli, Sasuke!"

" Tapi aku peduli, aku peduli padamu! Sejak awal hubungan ini memang sudah terlarang. Kau masih bisa meneruskan masa depanmu. Bersekolah, bekerja. Jika kita pergi, apa yang nanti akan kita lakukan? Mengemis?"

" Jika itu bersamamu, mengemis selamanyapun aku tak keberatan." Naruto menunduk dalam. Kakinya bergerak mengorek tanah basah di bawahnya.

" Aku memang munafik. Tapi munafikku, untukmu."

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya ada rintik hujan dan kecipak tanah lembab yang semakin licin di sekitar mereka. Naruto masih menunduk semakin dalam. Sedangkan Sasuke telah melepas cengkraman tangannya dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

" Sasuke..."

" Maaf."

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu terjerembab menghantam tanah yang basah. Pemuda pirang itu menengadah pada tetesan air hujan yeng seperti peluru. Menghantam, menembus. Sakit. Namun tak sesakit ketika perjanjian mengalahkan ikatan benang merah yang sejak awal memang sudah rapuh. Dan akan terputus nantinya.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke memang seorang yang munafik.

Naruto tahu, tapi ia tak mau tahu. Sembari menghapus air mata yang bercampur air hujan, Naruto tersenyum. Mengalah sudah hal yang biasa. Jadi ia harus siap terpecundangi.

Hari itu gemerincing lonceng pernikahan terdengar mengalun lembut mengiringi taburan kelopak bunga sakura merah muda. Menemani pengiring yang tengah antusias menanti.

Sasuke masih merapikan kimono bersulam sutera lapis yang ia kenakan. Melirik sekilas pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Sebentar lagi.

Di antara kerumunan pengiring yang masih menanti pengantin pria untuk muncul, sosok Naruto tampak menyembunyikan diri dalam kerumunan yang riuh. Matanya memerah menahan sesak yang semakin lama semakin berkuasa atas dirinya.

Seharusnya ia turut berbahagia jika si munafik itu bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya begitu?

Hanya sebuah kegilaan kecil ketika ia menemukan kertas undangan di kotak surat depan rumahnya. Tertulis nama Sasuke dan wanita yang tak ingin di sebut namanya oleh Naruto. Ia takut jika ia tak dapat memberi selamat pada kekasihnya. Ah bukan, mantan kekasihnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk hadir, sekalipun jauh dari tempat dimana ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Jauh dari tempat dimana ia dapat melihat sosok Sasuke berbalut kimono bersulam benang emas nantinya saat pemuda itu menampakkan diri di hadapan pendeta.

Ketika pengiring sudah mulai bosan menunggu. Ketika Naruto tak lagi berada di kerumunan orang itu. Fugaku menemukan Itachi tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan lakban di sekujur tubuhnya – bayangkan seperti mummy – yang membuatnya tersedak. Lelaki paruh baya itu menemukan secarik kertas yang di sobek kasar dari tempatnya, bertulis –

'aku lebih setuju jika dia yang menikah. Aku rasa orang ini tak rela jika ku langkahi.'

Ketika Fugaku meremas kertas itu, geram. Sasuke telah berlari sambil melucuti satu persatu kimono berat yang membalut tubuhnya. Berharap segera dipungut oleh pemulung yang kebetulan lewat. Meninggalkan kaos oblong hitam bertuliskan 'Mine' di dadanya. Dan –

Tangan Naruto yang ia genggam erat. Mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang kotor. Mereka menghindar. Dan Naruto yang terlihat tak percaya.

Untuk yang pertama kali, seorang pengantin membawa lari pengiringnya.

Di antara rinai hujan yang deras. Di antara tanaman padi yang mulai meninggi, Naruto dan Sasuke berlarian. Tak menghiraukan dingin yang menyergap. Tak peduli licin pematang sawah itu. Meskipun lumpur telah sepenuhnya membalur tubuh keduanya. Tak ada yang peduli.

Karena tak ada Uchiha, tak ada Uzumaki. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua di tengah pematang sawah yang licin berlumpur dan rinai hujan yang manis.

Mereka menggapai ujung dunia mereka yang remang. Mereka menyambung benang merah yang sempat terputus dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Sebuah ciuman hangat bercampur aroma lumpur yang menguar dari tubuh masing menandai kisah cinta yang baru telah dimulai. Tanpa antek-antek. Tanpa paparazzi. Tanpa perjanjian dan kemunafikan. Karena pada dasarnya, cinta tak pernah mengenal perjanjian.

Yang ada hanya lumpur-lumpur pedesaan yang khas dan batang-batang padi yang rebah yang menjadi saksi.

Si munafik bermuka dua itu telah memilih si bodoh berambut pirang yang baru lulus dari SMA sebagai teman menyambung benang merahnya.

Fin.

A/N: diambil dari judul sebuah lagu dari boyband entah saya lupa namanya. Pokoknya yang ada kembarnya itu loh. Tapi cerita terlepas sama sekali dari isi lagu. Hanya mengambil makna dari judul yang – you know what?—ternyata adalah nama dewa yunani. Ini keren! Pikir saya. Entah nyambung atau tidak. Lagipula fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada teman saya Afan-kun yang telah memaksa saya menjadi malaikat sekaligus iblis diwaktu bersamaan. You know, you're bastard boy I ever seen. Haah!

Forget it. Mind to Review?


End file.
